


【綠赤．高赤】忍耐的極限

by syelleangle



Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的籃球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syelleangle/pseuds/syelleangle
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Takao Kazunari, Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou
Series: 【綠赤】LOVE ALARM [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853167





	【綠赤．高赤】忍耐的極限

[2017-01-02][成員：赤司征十郎 高尾和成]

赤司：高尾

高尾：新年快樂！(≧∀≦)ゞ

赤司：新年快樂

高尾：今年也是和小真一起過甜甜蜜蜜的新年呢

赤司：嗯

赤司：我是來告訴你，這幾天我都在他家裡住，你可以隨時來找我

高尾：哇，赤司大人的邀請耶，我一定會去的─=≡Σ((( つ•̀ω•́)つ

高尾：畢竟，又是準備交往周年紀念禮物的日子啦〜〜

赤司：嗯

高尾：高尾醬雖然很嫉妒小真，不過今年也會幫征醬挑一份最好的禮物(≧∀≦)ゞ

赤司：不要叫我征醬

赤司：謝謝你

※

[2017-01-04][成員：赤司征十郎 高尾和成]

高尾：啦啦啦，起床啦，太陽曬屁股啦(≧∀≦)ゞ

高尾：我特意把購買日挪後了一天呢，這兩天過得恩愛不？

高尾：不過禮物君快要等得不耐煩了，我們趕快去帶它回家吧！(✪ω✪)

赤司：你這番話說得真像廣告裡的宣傳詞

高尾：好聽嗎？(✪ω✪)(✪ω✪)(✪ω✪)

赤司：不好聽，好吵

高尾：｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д`)ﾉﾟ｡

赤司：把我吵醒了算你厲害

高尾：(*´∀`)~♥

赤司：不過，我今天不能出門

高尾：( ´ﾟДﾟ`)為什麼？

赤司：抱歉，我腰疼

高尾：…………………………………………

高尾：…………………………………………

高尾：…………………………………………

高尾：……你告訴他了？

赤司：沒有

高尾：那他怎麼知道？

赤司：不為什麼，他就是知道

赤司：他說的

赤司：我也不知道他為什麼知道，真奇怪

赤司：可能是我看起來跟平常不一樣？

高尾：……糟糕，我有點開心

赤司：什麼？

高尾：ε٩(๑> ₃ <)۶з

高尾：沒什麼，不告訴你(*´∀`)~♥

赤司：……抱歉，那改天再約

高尾：嗯嗯，我會再挑個好日子的

※

[2017-01-05][成員：赤司征十郎 高尾和成]

高尾：下午好！今天出去買東西怎麼樣？(*´∀`)~♥

赤司：你說的好日子就是「明天」？

高尾：打鐵不如趁熱啊

赤司：……

高尾：(✪ω✪)(✪ω✪)怎樣？今天可以出門吧？(✪ω✪)(✪ω✪)

赤司：……抱歉

高尾：……不是吧？

赤司：嗯，真的很抱歉

高尾：又是腰疼？小真就不會換個體位嗎？！

赤司：不，他換了

赤司：所以我股關節痛到要死

高尾：(´∩ω∩｀) (´∩ω∩｀) (´∩ω∩｀)

高尾：唉，太有想像力也不是好事

赤司：太有想像力的人才會創造出那種體位？

赤司：我覺得他似乎是想在假期裡把那本48手全都試一遍

高尾：糟糕，小真是個努力家

赤司：努力是好事，但我頭一次希望他不要這麼努力

赤司：骨頭散架是需要恢復時間的

高尾：唉，那你就可以不用出門了，小真的如意算盤打得真好

赤司：不，我大概需要兩天就可以恢復過來了

赤司：下回我絕不失約

高尾：(✪ω✪)我會為你加油的，fighting fighting(✪ω✪)

※

[2017-01-07][成員：赤司征十郎 高尾和成]

赤司：下回我請你吃飯

高尾：不是吧？？？( ´ﾟДﾟ`)又來？！

高尾：身體不是需要兩天時間休養嗎？小真狼性大發？( ´ﾟДﾟ`)( ´ﾟДﾟ`)

赤司：看來是有這種打算

赤司：剛剛發現那個聲稱放著幸運物的袋子裡放著一些奇怪的東西

高尾：我不想知道那是什麼奇怪的東西

赤司：我也不想說

赤司：他現在去洗澡了

赤司：連我的天帝之眼也不知道他為什麼會知道明天我們有約，唉

高尾：先不說那個，赤司你可以拒絕小真啊！

赤司：我上回就拒絕了

高尾：小真強行——？

赤司：不，他沒有

赤司：但是聽說我睡覺時有抱著人的毛病，綠間說被吵醒了自然會想做

高尾：不，那是小真在自圓其說吧？

赤司：只怕他說的是真話

赤司：不過肯定是預謀犯罪，因為那幾天他房裡的冷氣特別冷

高尾：不說那個，那你要怎麼辦？

赤司：我的假期快完了，今天鐵定不會讓他得逞

高尾：所以？

赤司：我需要你的幫忙

[2017-01-07][成員：綠間真太郎 高尾和成]

高尾：小真

高尾：小真

高尾：小真

高尾：小真

高尾：小真

高尾：小真

高尾：小真

高尾：小真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

高尾：真

綠間：煩死了！

綠間：你以為現在是什麼時間？！

高尾：晚上十一時，醒了嗎？

綠間：手機吵成這樣，還要讓人如何做事？？？

高尾：就是要讓你辦不了事呀(✪ω✪)

綠間：嗯？

[2017-01-07][成員：赤司征十郎 高尾和成]

高尾：赤司

高尾：成功了？

赤司：我把他踢下床了，時間剛剛好，謝謝你

高尾：太好了ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ

赤司：那就明天老地方見

高尾：撒花ヽ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ明白了！

※

[2017-01-08][成員：赤司征十郎 高尾和成]

高尾：我剛剛忘了說，果然我覺得第三間店裡面的東西比較好

赤司：嗯

高尾：怎麼了？

赤司：你看出來了？

高尾：因為你不是更喜歡第一間店的東西嘛？還以為一定會被駁斥呢

赤司：沒事，那只是小問題，其實兩間我都在考慮

赤司：不過我現在是因為腿軟而休息，沒什麼大問題

高尾：腿軟？！

高尾：站著做？！

高尾：你才剛回家吧！

高尾：小真補太多了吧？！！！

赤司：如果真是這個問題的話，都是你這個拍檔沒有好好看管的錯

高尾：他不是你的東西嘛？只要在部活時間以外小真都不歸我管啦

高尾：話說沒有反駁的話，真是站著來了一發？！( ´ﾟДﾟ`)

高尾：房門？

赤司：房門

高尾：唉

高尾：說真的，你要不要來我家住？

高尾：d(`･∀･)b有超舒適的床鋪哦

高尾：d(`･∀･)b而且我發誓不會偷襲你

高尾：d(`･∀･)b三餐供應，還有免費僕人供你使喚d(`･∀･)b

赤司：出門不要坐板車

高尾：啊啦，你不要？也是，除了小真以外……

赤司：其餘條件都不錯……

高尾：重點是，我準備了(✪ω✪)等身大的綠間真太郎造型軟綿綿抱枕(✪ω✪)喔！

赤司：？

高尾：d(`･∀･)b跟小真本人大小一模一樣，但是只會乖乖被你抱著，怎樣推倒壓倒都沒問題，而且絕對不會被反攻！可以盡情蹂躪！d(`･∀･)b

高尾：絕對是睡眠的最佳伴侶wwww

赤司：你好像心懷好意的推銷員

赤司：不過聽起來很吸引

赤司：我這就來了，準備開門等著吧

高尾：了解！

[2017-01-08] [成員：綠間真太郎 高尾和成 赤司征十郎]

綠間：喂，高尾，赤司在你哪兒嗎？

高尾：[圖片][圖片]

高尾：圖片描述：征醬正抱住你的代替品睡得很香呢，不要來打擾他寶貴的睡眠時間

綠間：那是什麼鬼東西？！

高尾：你的等身大抱枕啊wwww我特地去訂造的，很棒吧？

綠間：你活膩了是不是？

綠間：趕緊把那東西扔掉なのだよ！

高尾：不要(☄◣ω◢)☄難得魚兒上釣了，我才沒有那麼笨

綠間：你把赤司當成魚了？果然是腦袋壞了嗎？

高尾：誰管你啊ξ( ✿＞◡❛)

高尾：我現在看著小征的睡顏很幸福

高尾：不要來打擾我的幸福時光d(`･∀･)b

綠間：分明是你在打擾我的幸福時光なのだよ！

高尾：嗚哇，拜託，你不要說那個詞，跟你不搭

高尾：而且打擾禽(`д´)獸的行為當然是無罪的ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

高尾：晚安，禽(`д´)獸不如的小真

高尾：祝你有個好夢

綠間：托你的福，好夢都變惡夢了

綠間：不管你怎樣說，明天我都會去把赤司帶回來的

赤司：真太郎，晚安

綠間：？

赤司：還有，不淮來

綠間：？？？

赤司：我跟你說晚安了

綠間：……好吧，晚安

綠間：可是我還是會來的！

FIN.


End file.
